


王様たちのオモチャ

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 王様たちのオモチャ白学的a金→枪←c金我流嘎乐迪设定。C闪x迪卢的前提，3p。吉尔伽美什caster lv81 王之号炮lv2迪卢木多 lv91 破魔的红蔷薇必灭的黄蔷薇lv5吉尔伽美什archer lv80 开天辟地乖离之星lv1





	王様たちのオモチャ

最近迦勒底迎来了一位新的英灵，据说是御主在某个活动中使用了大量的圣晶石召唤而来的。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”光是听这豪爽的笑声就知道来的是谁了。  
“啊，是那个讨人厌的我呢。”幼吉尔如此嫌弃道。  
而作为御主的藤丸立香似乎很开心……？。  
……

迪卢木多在洗过澡后意外地听见了自己房间门铃响的声音。  
“是谁？”他问道，一边擦着湿漉漉的头发。  
“是本王，开门。”门外传来熟悉的声音。  
吉尔伽美什？迪卢木多心想，今天他不是和御子殿下去收集种火了吗？这么早吗……  
一边疑惑一边开了门，门外站的人却让他更加意外——  
那是模糊记忆中曾经遇到的那位Archer，作为Archer的吉尔伽美什。  
“你……”迪卢木多惊讶于这个吉尔伽美什居然不是Caster吉尔伽美什。  
“什么语气，不欢迎本王的到来么？”门外的人口气高傲，并没有得到许可就进来了，而且他本人也不打算征求迪卢木多的意见，“听那个小女孩说你跟另一个我关系很好？”  
“呃……算是吧。”迪卢木多有点尴尬，虽然他和另一位吉尔伽美什是恋人关系，但是从来未提起过。  
“那么……”这位吉尔伽美什捏住了还带着些湿气的下巴，“本王的话也可以的咯……？”  
迪卢木多窘迫地避开了目线接触，结结巴巴地说：“那个……请不要……”  
还没等他说完，吉尔伽美什就将他按倒在一边的床上，手也伸到半敞的浴衣里乱摸。“当然是可以的吧，嘁，明明就是一样的脸和一样的声音。”  
当然两个人是不同的啊！迪卢木多内心大喊，性格好差劲啊！  
“不准反抗本王，杂种！”王低声警告，“你这是为了那个人么？真是可笑。”  
“您也明白，两个人是不同的吧？”迪卢木多反问。  
“是又如何？”熟悉而陌生的脸庞上露出了残忍的表情，“你一样都是英雄王吉尔伽美什的东西吧？”接着吉尔伽美什咬向了那张准备反驳他的嘴。  
迪卢木多被粗暴地吻着，和贤王不同，暴君的吻充满侵略性，唇舌一鼓作气攻城略地。那双一样好看的红玉髓一样的眼眸挑衅地看着他，完全与自己熟悉的温柔的眼神不一样。迪卢木多想要抵抗，可是他实在无法把这张脸和那位贤王分开，推拒的手到一半总是终止。这位吉尔伽美什得意地笑了，将他的耳垂含入嘴中逗弄，听他起伏的呼吸声和喉间忍不住泄出的细碎呻吟。迪卢木多不是没有和那个人玩过这样的小情趣，反而是这时候想起那些事显得更加羞耻。  
我就不应该对吉尔伽美什这个物种抱有任何期待！迪卢木多悲催地想。不过，年幼的那位可以是个例外。  
似乎是他的许愿应验了一般，在Archer对他胡作非为的时候，Caster推门进来了。  
迪卢木多刚好能看见贤王陛下脸色变青然后又变得愉悦起来，他不得不收回刚才的想法——本质是“吉尔伽美什”的贤王说不定根本就没有救自己于水火的意思。  
“谁允许你对本王的东西出手的？”Caster的质问低着一种轻松的语调，不像是在发怒而是调侃。  
“一副被抢了玩具的孩子的样子呢。”Archer反唇相讥。  
“呵，”Caster挤上那张仅供一人使用的床，“这个玩具，恰好是我比较中意的。”  
迪卢木多看着两个恶趣味的人，感觉事态如此发展下去会变得无法控制，挣扎着起了身，却被制止。  
“啊，本王改变主意了。”Caster抛出一个危险的笑容，“呐，Archer，这家伙迷乱的表情实在是最顶级的。”  
迪卢木多还没有反应过来，就被Archer抓住了双手。Caster则解下自己的头纱将他的眼睛蒙了起来。  
“您要做什么？！”迪卢木多气愤地问。  
“让我可爱的玩具不再担惊受怕呀。”Caster开着恶劣的玩笑，两人都笑起来。

于是迪卢木多也不知道为什么会变成这样，突然被两个吉尔伽美什一起压在床上蹂躏什么的。  
幸好小的那个不在，少儿不宜，少儿不宜呀。  
隔着薄纱并看不清什么，因此触感尤其敏感。两边的乳头被分别含住，以不同的方式舔弄啃咬着，酥麻的快感在脑海里乱窜，呻吟卡在嘴边。  
“看起来这家伙很享受呢。都勃起了。”Archer说，迪卢木多的左乳被他吸吮得充血，他的手向下挑开那件浴衣，双腿之间的器官已经是半勃的状态了。  
Caster见状，抬起迪卢木多的右腿，俯下身去含住他的性器。  
“呃……别……”迪卢木多的脸通红，“放开我……啊……”  
Archer也没有闲着，他将那张抗议的嘴吻住，牙齿轻轻咬着饱满的下唇，将它染上浅粉色。迪卢木多能感觉到这是Archer，他喜欢那位贤王更为温柔的吻，但是他此时无法拒绝。略带侵略性的吻，略带压倒性的吻，仿佛是被热砂包围，危险又炽热。  
肉茎已经完全勃起，后穴也分泌了黏液，看起来期待进入的样子。一节手指探了进去，然后是一根、两根，最后两位王的三根手指一起在穴道里抽插。贤王拉开床头的一个抽屉，熟门熟路地找到那支润滑液，涂了些在手指上，再次侵入那个小穴。  
迪卢木多被在他身体里的两人惹怒了，但是前端被照顾得快感连连，后穴适应了一会儿后也开始收缩吸吮着手指。“呜啊……”他连忙捂住嘴，这呻吟实在是色情得他害羞，“差不多该结束闹剧了，两位……王啊！”  
两位王似乎是应允了他的请求，手指退出了他的后穴，润滑液还是什么的液体勾连出一道银丝，显得淫糜色情。  
迪卢木多松了口气，但是他潜意识里面认为事情并不简单。  
“来，迪卢木多，”一个声音对他说，他晃神间分不清究竟是Archer还是Caster，于是愣愣地按照指示做了，“自己坐上来。”  
一双手扶着他的腰，引导着他慢慢坐下。并不算很充分扩张过的小穴一点点吞入龟头，被撑开的感觉有点痛，但是那双手不允许他逃，压着他的细腰窄臀往下坐。当完全吞入那根巨物的时候，迪卢木多的额头已经出了一层薄汗，眼角溢出的泪水也把纱巾浸湿了，看起来更加惹人怜爱。  
“啊啊……！别、突然动……哈啊！”身下人毫不讲理地开始挺动腰胯，犹如一匹没有缰绳和马鞍的野马，将上面不善骑乘的骑士颠得快要掉下去。迪卢木多的呻吟变得断断续续，穴道被插得疼痛发麻，泪水忍不住一直飙出来。  
“不要……停、停下……求您了！”他颤抖着嘴唇向Archer求饶。  
“你这样子真是，和平时不一样呢。”Archer这么说着，身下的侵犯却没有减轻丝毫。  
迪卢木多只得一手撑着床，一手勾着Caster的脖子，祈求他能为自己求情。  
“我说，”Caster出声道，“谁允许你这么对我的迪卢木多？”  
贤王陛下有点生气，即使是自己也会有吃醋护食的时候。  
Archer闻此言才稍微放过迪卢木多，让他靠在自己怀里侧过头来接吻。节奏变慢的律动让迪卢木多好受不少，发麻的穴肉也渐渐能获得一些快感。Archer的手指在菊穴的入口处摩擦着，浅浅探进一个指尖又退出，如此几次待迪卢木多适应后进入了整根手指。阳器和手指一起玩弄后穴的感觉很奇怪，迪卢木多觉得这感觉新奇刺激又勾起了他的羞耻心，气息也因此紊乱起来。  
Archer继续塞了一根手指，他几乎是要彻底开发迪卢木多身下的地方一样尝试着各种可能，迪卢木多的喉咙里挤出几句痛吟，但是这感觉正如之前所说的，很微妙。  
“你也一起来吧？”Archer这么邀请道，明显是对着Caster。  
“嗯……？”Caster的语调上扬，显得很有兴趣。  
“什、什么？”迪卢木多很确定他刚才听到了什么，身体紧绷，将体内的物件绞紧几分。  
“这孩子也很期待呢，对吧？”Archer在他耳边讲，炽热的吐息惹得他面红耳赤。  
“迪卢木多，好孩子，脚环着我的腰。”Caster这样诱导着，他的声音温柔得滴出水，哄骗的技术不输任何一个诱人堕落的恶魔。  
迪卢木多鬼使神差地将脚缠在他腰上，就像他们以前一样。  
只不过现在迪卢木多的后穴里还插着另一个人的物件。  
贤王的性器在结合的部位磨蹭着，他亲吻迪卢木多，试图转移他的注意力，在他身体放松的时候加入这场性爱。  
然后迪卢木多的后穴完全吞入两位王的性器的时候，他的泪水像决堤一样将那条半透明的纱布浸得湿透，抽噎的声音简直让人心碎。  
Caster解开那条头纱，眼泪已经把那些纤长的睫毛打湿，他心痛地将泪痕一一吻去，身下并不敢有大动作。  
等他哭了一阵子，身体已经有点脱力的时候，体内的两只野兽却是觉醒了一样开始律动。他像夹在两个飓风之间的一片树叶，身体百骸散架了一般的疼痛，心脏疯狂跳动，将缺氧的血液运送到全身，胸口的起伏完全没有一点作用，口舌像被隔绝空气一样干燥。他的抽泣和呻吟夹杂在一起，这实在太过了，太过分了。  
罪魁祸首们享受着紧窄的快感，穴肉吸吮得他们飘飘欲仙，对被侵犯的这个人的征服欲膨胀到了极点。  
然后在蜂蜜色的下垂美目涣散的时候，被一同含在体内的两根性器同时吐出了白浊，在迪卢木多身体的深处射出了精液。  
迪卢木多被胡来的两人干得晕了过去，性器退出后的穴口还一张一合，不断挤出里面浓稠的体液。他的胸口急剧地起伏，闭着眼皱着眉，但是性器仍然坚挺着，还没有得到满足，可怜地立在那里。  
Caster想要帮他手淫出来，却被Archer抢了先。那位看起来高高在上的暴君，此时也舍得暂时放低作为王的姿态，替他人口交。他的技术很烂，第一次的总会是很烂，幸好迪卢木多没醒。贤王如此嘲笑道。  
Archer尝试着给迪卢木多一个深喉，这令他作呕，但是迪卢木多似乎无意识地发出了沙哑的呻吟。然后他用舌尖刺激着铃口，那里已经溢出不少前液，在快速吞吐顶端的刺激下很快也吐出来乳白色的体液。Archer躲避不及，嘴里和脸上多多少少都沾了点，他眉头紧蹙，甚是不悦。  
“嘛……算了，看在今天你给本王带来愉悦的份上。”最终还是心软原谅了他的Archer，离开了迪卢木多的房间。  
这里只剩下两个人。  
Caster的吉尔伽美什笑了，他吻上迪卢木多疲惫的脸庞，将他搂在怀里。性爱之后昏睡过去的迪卢木多仿佛是一个巨大的洋娃娃，精致，色情，乖巧地躺在身边，贤王陛下想，这是我的，我最喜欢的玩具。所以，这张睡脸是谁也不能分享的，我的独有物。


End file.
